Une promesse de rédemption
by LunaKlausOriginals
Summary: Il avait gâché sa vie, Il est revenu pour se faire pardonner mais comment réagirait-il devant les conséquences de ses actes envers elle.


Son corps tout entier avait mal, il était en feu et semblait peser dix tonnes. Seule, dans cette rue sombre et sale, elle pleurait en tentant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant. Tout revenait dans sa mémoire, ce souvenir horrible la hantait.

La jeune fille se sentait sale et souillée, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, et pourtant, elle était là. Déshabillée, les lèvres en sang ainsi que son entre-jambe.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses belles joues rondes, elle était à lui pour toujours, elle avait perdu ce qui lui était cher.

Se relevant sur ses jambes flageolantes, Esma tentait de se tenir aux murs pour appui et non pas succomber une fois de plus au sol qui la narguait.

Esma regardait le monde rire et s'amuser comme pour se moquer d'elle et son malheur d'avoir croisé son chemin en ce fameux jour de Décembre. Le froid la transperçait mais plus elle n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Toute sa croyance, ses ambitions, ses convenances venaient de partir à cause de lui.

Se ressassant la soirée, elle ne put s'empêcher le dégout lui monter dans la bouche au gout ferreux.

Cet homme, était en colère et l'avait pris à part dans une ruelle sombre et sale pour évacuer toute sa rage sur elle, sans lui demander son avis. Il était beau, à n'en pas douter.

Son visage était angélique et charmeur, une taille moyenne mais il avait une corpulence d'athlète. Des yeux marron et un rictus amer tranchait son visage.

Esma se rappelait de s'être débattue pour qu'il la lâche, elle hurlait mais des gifles la firent taire, ses coups rencontrèrent la pierre qui était son torse et sans gêne, cet homme l'avait déshabillé et l'avait pénétré sans un mot.

Qu'allait-elle dire à son père et sa mère ? Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Elle rentrait chez elle et ses parents dans une rue pavillonnaire et se hâtait dans la salle de bain pour enlever toute la crasse qu'il l'avait injectée dans le corps.

La jeune femme se coulait un bon bain chaud et mis ces vêtements à la poubelle, Esma ne voulait plus les voir, ils lui rappelleront sa première fois volée.

Se glissant dans le bain, elle s'entreprit de bien frotter là où il l'avait touchée et surtout ses cuisses et son entre-jambe, elle laissait à nouveau ses larmes couler sur ses joues, elle avait mal au ventre et Esma n'en pouvait plus.

Sa mère rentrait dans la salle de bain inquiète pour sa fille qui était rentrée tard ce soir-là. En voyant sa fille comme cela, elle prit peur et surtout le fait qu'elle soit en pleur.

Cela n'était pas courant de la voir pleurer, c'était une jeune fille qui préférait sourire que pleurer, être forte que faible et pourtant au lieu de ressembler à un tigre, sa fille était devenue un chaton apeuré.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Esma ? S'enquit sa mère en venant auprès de sa fille.

La jeune fille la regardait, les mots ne franchissant pas la barrière de ses lèvres, elle avait peur que les souvenirs remontent à la surface, la refaisant plonger dans une profonde détresse.

Sa mère lui caressait la joue d'une main réconfortante mais rien ne semblait atteindre son chagrin, sa peur de cet inconnu qui hantait ses pensées, l'effrayant au passage.

Esma fixait sa mère qui était d'une blondeur absolue et une blancheur cadavérique, ses yeux d'un bleu ressortant sous ses épais cils noirs.

-Esma, dis-moi, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais, insistait sa mère.

L'intéressée eut un sanglot, et des tremblements parcourus son corps sale et souillée par la main d'un homme aussi beau mais malsain.

Son corps tremblait et sa mère parut comprendre vu que son regard allait se poser sur son intimité plus aussi intime que cela.

-Non pas toi, pas toi, s'ébranla sa mère en partant voir son père.

Esma sortit de la baignoire et se mit en pyjama pour se coucher dans son lit, la fatigue la submergeait d'un seul coup et ses paupières se fermèrent tandis que sa tête heurta l'oreiller.

La nuit avait été cauchemardesque pour la jeune fille qui fut réveiller par les rayons de soleil, elle regardait par la fenêtre pour s'assurer de ne pas le revoir, lui et son sourire malsain et amer.

La jeune fille s'était plusieurs fois réveillée en hurlant dans son sommeil, elle avait rêvé de la même scène ou encore qu'il venait la nuit, pour encore faire d'elle son défouloir sexuelle.

Esma en pouvait, et repartit se laver en se sentant encore sale et elle avait l'impression que ce sentiment va rester en elle pour toujours.

Après s'être douchée, elle coiffait ses cheveux blonds dorée en une queue de cheval haute et s'habillait d'une façon masculine pour qu'aucun homme ne la regarde de la même manière que lui.

Elle descendit les escaliers et vit sa mère avec des cernes, Esma se sentait coupable, sa mère avait veillé sur elle, toute la nuit.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi, Esma ?

Esma la fixait sans comprendre pour un moment, sa mère parlait du viol, une part d'elle voulait se venger et le voir pourrir en tôle pour 5 ans mais d'un part, le mal était fait et courir à la vengeance se résumait à se rabaisser à son acte.

-Je ne sais pas, maman, répondit-elle d'une voix basse et quasi inaudible.

-Je comprends ma fille, je comprends, dit la mère d'une voix remplie de compassion avant d'aller la serrer dans ses bras.

Esma se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, se permettant enfin d'exploser en sanglot étouffé par la chemise de sa mère, sa langue se déliait, elle n'était plus sous le choc comme hier.

-Il me la pris sans que je sache pourquoi, dit-elle.

Sa mère caressait son dos, en pleurant aussi, elles avaient un lien fusionnelle et d'empathie que beaucoup de personne s'étonnaient de ce phénomène, mais elles voyaient cela en une chose bénéfique.

-On va se venger, ma fille, on va se venger, déclara sa mère.

Esma resserrait son étreinte sur sa mère en pleurant.

-On te le promet, renchérit son père qui les regardait avec une tristesse infinie.


End file.
